


The festival for the blood god

by Greenfellow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood God, Choosen ones, Domestic Fluff, Festivals, Gen, Prince Ranboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfellow/pseuds/Greenfellow
Summary: So you know how Ranboo's chat says "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD prince"?Yeah that, but with story.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	The festival for the blood god

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch people live.  
> Ranboo's chat is another species

The Blood empire was having a festival as to celebrate their rulers. The millions of cottages made from dark wood and white stone were decorated with bright lanterns that shone their respective color. Many of the houses having candles that smell of lavender and pumpkin pie. The streets being filled with children playing around and following each other in a game of tag. The market being as busy as always since it was the fists time that royal families from other kingdoms would come. It was a time to celebrate. 

____________________________ 

Tommy was excited. 

They were going to be allowed into the blood empire, an empire that many are afraid of and one that can’t be easily reach. Just because his big brother is now the king of the place. He’s also going to be able to see his best friend Tubbo who is coming with his family. He was excited to see big man Tubbo and his family. 

He looked ahead to see his surroundings, there were in a forest that reeked of magic. There was a mist over everything so he couldn’t really see anything. All he could tell is that they were in a dark oak forest that was just huge. They were all wearing the official Antarctic Empire royal clothing since it was an official event. He laughs as he remembers Wilbur's disappointed look when they heard that. 

Wilbur was asleep while Philza was directing the horses in the front. He just went back to sleep; they had to wake up early and he did not have the energy to do anything right down. 

_____________________________ 

Niki was happy. 

Ranboo had been chosen to be the prince of the Blood empire. It made her happy because that meant he was chosen by a god; he'll be protected and safe. It worried her because that meant people would come who might want to hurt him and that meant eyes on him, Ranboo doesn't like having eyes on him. It also meant he won't be in the Captain empire and it will be harder to visit him, but he seemed happy according to the letters. She knew the other family members had the same worry in their minds which was nice to know. 

She hoped he was having a good time before she came and did her big sister job. Embarrassed him and shower him with love. 

________________________________ 

“Oh God I think there coming!” 

“I mean yeah. We kind of invited them to come, didn’t we?” 

“Well yeah, but it's my fists time showing something that I rule and-” 

“Calm down Ranboo. You'll be fine. I'm sure he'll love them, there are our families, and he did choose us so I'm sure it's fine. Now come on get dressed; there still some things that need to be prepared and you're not going to just sit there and do nothing. Go to the right of the kingdom and check that everything is okay, I'll go to the left” 

He nods to Techno as he put on his black robe that has white, fake fur lining it. He was wearing his usual suit that had small red dots adorning it. He put on his red crystalize crown before leaving his room. The crown had green spots on it that match his eyes. He quite liked it. He looked around the hallway he was walking through to occupy he’s worried mind. The castle was made of a white stone that was common here. The castle was decorated by yours truly. He is most definitely going to brag about it to Fundy and Tubbo. He really hoped the God of this place would be okay with them coming. If not, that might mean more paperwork for Techno. He was a good king to be an anarchist. Wait didn’t he have to do something with that information? 

He opens the entrance of the castle leaving it open for the people who live in it. After a set of new laws being approved and people hearing how the kingdom works, they’ve gotten a lot of new people that they just didn’t have the housing for. Those people live in the castle while …. wait. That what he had to do. 

He had to explain to the royal visitors the way this place works. It wasn’t just the Antarctic and Captain empire who would be over to visit, it was every kingdom that wish to come. A few countries also said they would like to see the place. Ranboo had to deal with the Royals while Techno dealt with the people. Why did he forget such an important thing? 

He’ll had to ask someone if they could help him with the- 

“Ouch! Hey! - Oh, sorry prince Ranboo. I didn’t mean to interrupt!” Lia? Or was her name Alyssa? He was never too good with name. He bent down to meet her at eye level since she was just about five. “Oh, there is no need to worry, but hey I need your help! Of course, that is if you want to?” He moves his arms dramatically to interest her. This was Lia. Lia was a bit nicer than Alyssa. 

“Yeah, I'll help you! What do you need help with?” 

“Can you help me see if everything is where it's supposed to be? It’s the last section-” 

“Everything's already where it's supposed to be Price Ranboo! Me and my friends where playing princess and we got the list of things to check from King Technoblade! It was a fun game!” 

“Well thank you for your help then,” He stood up, but not at his full height as not to scare the little girl, “Well I'll be going then, Enjoy your games”. He left jogging to the general direction of the castle. He still didn’t know how to end a conversation even if it was with a toddler. 

His chat with the royals was going to be in a few minutes and the streets were already filling up with tourists that came from other kingdoms. He'll need to be in the main hall where people meet to do the meetings. It’s the biggest room in the castle; He may need to set up tables and chairs. Did he forget anything else? Where did he put his duty's notebook? - 

“OH! Sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you! I'm doing that a lot today-” 

“Ranboo? Is that you? Jeez I didn’t even realize that was you man!” 

The man in front of him put him in a hug. The man had bright orange hair with fox. It was Fundy. Wait Fundy is here? Fundy is here.... OH wait! 

“Oh Fundy! Long time no see. I'm sorry can we talk later I need to go to the main hall to talk about this place unless you wanna come?” 

“Yeah, I was going there! Dude you look good with the black robe. Fits your style” 

“Thanks Fundy. Come on we don’t want to be late!” 

He dragged Fundy along the streets and explained a few things. It was nice to talk to Fundy, who he hadn't talk to in a while. They got to the main hall where they separated; Fundy going into the hall to talk to King Eret while Ranboo went to the back. He looked for Techno for a while until he spotted him. As annoy as it is sometimes, he’s very happy that he is quite tall. “Hey Techno, I hope I'm not too late. Do you want me to start now?” 

“Hey Ranboo. Yeah, I would recommend starting now. Oh, and here’s your notebook; you forgot it in your room. I'll be going to make sure that are visitors are okay. You don’t have to explain everything just explain the basics. The festival has to start soon” 

“Yeah, I realized that. Do you want me to just explains the whole community thing?”, He was flipping through the pages of his notebook, re-reading the topic they came up with last night, “Or do you want me to do the whole Blood god part?” 

“Just do whichever is fastest and easiest to you.” 

“So, just so them around the place and answer questions?” 

“Yep” 

“That's good with me. I'll start then talk to you later” 

“Yeah, we can do that. See you later” 

Ranboo went back to the royal gathering and started the little tour before the festival. 

_____________________________ 

“And here is the fighting area. This is where we do the whole sacrifice thing-” 

“You guys kill people in this field? That’s messed up” 

“Oh, we don’t kill people here, we kill mobs. That the reason there is barely any light here. It's also an area to practice your fighting skills.” 

“This is where you train your guard? That’s smart. I might borrow that idea.” 

“Thank you, King Eret. Well that the end of the tour! If you just continue walking forwards you will find the main are of the festival. The festival should be starting soon.” That tour was way harder than it needed to be. There was this lady who kept asking question and complaining. She was just asking questions in a very rude way. His glad Eret could tell how uncomfortable he was since the lady was always staring at him. 

He didn’t pay attention to it much since there a bit behind with the festival. Ranboo has to do the magic part while Techno does the fighting part. The idea is that while Techno fought, Ranboo would control the blood and do a few magic tricks. It would scare some people out, but the people would enjoy it and that’s what matters. The visitors are after all visitors. 

“There you are, come on were a bit late to start the festival.” 

“Yeah, I know. You might have to fight for longer than we wanted to. You know to appease the guy?” 

“It's no problem, also don’t worry if a few people join in during the fighting. He wants for a few people to join and he's going to choose” 

“Oh, okay then, that is interesting,” They both stayed quite looking for all the things they would need. Ranboo looking for a book and the runes he will need to do the magic while Techno looked for his weapons and lighter clothes. They both met at the entrance of the castle when Ranboo said “For the Blood god?” 

“For the Blood god” 

They both left toward the festival laughing and talking as a red halo started appearing on top of their heads. 

__________________________________ 

Ranboo was extremely tired. 

The magic had taken a lot out of him and their little God had wanted the show to last a long time. His sure that the only reason they had stop was because Techno had started tripping with his fighting and actually getting hurt while Ranboo was close to passing out. 

He was hoping to talk to his family, but he couldn’t see them anywhere and he was to tired to look for them. He was going to his room when- 

“RANBOO!” Various voices called out. He teleported away to Techno’s room before he got to see who it was. When he teleported in, he could hear the talking going on go quiet. Tommy and Wilbur where on the bed that was at the left of the entrance. Philza was sitting on the bean chair that Ranboo usually used facing the window. He seemed worried while the other two were shocked. Techno was in his usual spot on the desk that was in between the bed and the small shrine that they both had in their rooms. The window being the only light source to the room and making it looked like the shrine was glowing. 

“That was the royal family of the Captain empire. Without the captain sadly he had something come up in the empire; something about a new crew and imposters appearing. He told me to tell you that he's very upset about it and to expect him to come sometime to make up for his sudden disappearance” 

“Oh, sorry to interrupt they scared me before I could tell who it was" 

“Yeah, no shit. Hey Ranboo, did you know you scream like a girl?” 

“Shut up Tommathy" He teleported away as he heard a pillow being thrown. 

He teleported back to his room and saw that everyone was on his bed. Tubbo and Fundy being on the left while Nikki and Eret were on the right. They didn’t really say anything and just let him slip into the bed. They were just playing Uno while Ranboo watch, he was glad they weren’t expecting him to keep up a conversation or asking him questions that are so obviously there. He felt asleep before anything else could happen. 

He's glad he was chosen by the blood god. He was happy his family loved him as much as he loved them. He was happy that his people loved him and cared for him like he did for them. 

Prince Ranboo from the Blood empire. He could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I get nervous about stupid shit?  
> Have a good one.


End file.
